White Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic (Grand)
White Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic (白影の滅竜魔法 Hakuei no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic and Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes the use of Light and Shadows in combat, either seperated or together in order to battle and slay Dragons. Currently, the only know user is Kai D. Ryu. Description Spells Shadow Spells *'Shadow Dragon's Roar' (影竜の咆哮 Eiryū no Hōkō): By concentrating many shadows in my mouth, Kai can compress them and then throws them in an attack that increases in size and power with the distance. This is the second attack with increased range of Kai soon after the White Shadow Dragon's Roar. As opposed to his normal attacks, the Shadow Dragon's Roar gets bigger and stronger depending on the distance to the goal. One of the strongest attacks Kai, the Dragon's roar of shadows is almost as strong as the roar of a real dragon. With the rise of magic power of Kai this attack was becoming stronger, bigger and with an even greater destructive power. *'Shadow Dragon's Sword' (影竜の刃 Eiryū no Yaiba): Concentrating shadows in his right hand, Kai molds them to create a black and unbreakable sword that can be used to create other attacks. When Kai uses this sword all his attacks are twice as strong and catch up with them also increases, this sword can only create shadow attacks, although the Shadows Dragon's Roar can't be created with the sword. Despite being a secondary spell invented by Kai the sword of shadows is the most used spell of him and almost every other spells are made with the sword. *'Shadow Dragon's Slash' (影竜の斬撃 Eiryū no Zangeki): A basic spell Kai that he uses with the Dragon Sword of shadows. This spell consists of a large attack of shadows that can cut through even the toughest barrier. This attack is quite simple being just a cut, one can easily divert him without problems. One of the easiest ways to counteract this attack is launching a coup the same size which will make the two cancel each other out. **'Shadow Dragon's Crushing Slash' (影竜の破摧斬撃 Eiryū no Hasai Zangeki): An enhanced version of slash, this technique is much more effective in battle because it consists of launching several continuous attacks in different directions. After some training Kai manages to launch dozens of attacks with just one blow. Despite having many blows someone incredibly agile and fast can easily deviate from the attack, and against something sturdy like a wall this attack is not very effective. **'Shadow Dragon's Impact Slash' (影竜の震動斬撃 Eiryū no Shindou Zangeki): A bout of strength and power created specifically to break down walls and barriers. After the first impact cut back to hit the target until the break. Against an opponent this attack is only effective in the first impact and as such it is easy to dodge. Kai rarely uses this spell primarily due to not be very effective against human opponents. The spell and ´ only used against barriers and walls. *'Shadow Dragon's Fang' (影竜の牙 Eiryū no Kiba): A basic spell created by Kai for use with the shadow sword, it is the opposite of the Shadow Dragon's Slash that is a long-range attacks. The claw is only used on short distance and can only be used with the sword of shadows. This attack is quite strong and cutting him cause considerable damage on the enemy, this spell is to gather shadows on the edge of the sword and attacking normally. *'Shadow Dragon's Giant Wave' (影竜の巨人波 Eiryū no Kyojin Nami): Focusing a tremendous amount of shadows on the edge of the sword of shadows, Kai throws them all at once in a major attack in several waves of magic energy. With the domain of magic of Kai, he got it to concentrate shadows much faster and increase the size of the attacks according to the situations. This spell expends a lot of energy magic to be used and because of this before the timeskip and X795 Kai couldn't use many times, now with the tremendous increase of his power, he can use this spell as many times as he wants gathering magic energy in seconds. *'Shadow Dragon's Meeting' (影竜の会 Eiryū no Kai): One of the spells that Kai uses with his own hands, concentrating it gathers an abnormal amount of shadows in his right fist and then comprimias until they are involving only his fist. Soon after compressing the shadows Kai sends a powerful punch that not only destroys but can also impact release all shadows causing further damage. This spell is very similar to the technique that the iron fist of dragon slayers typically use. **'Shadow Dragon's Freedom' (影竜の自由 Eiryū no Jiyuu): The opposite technique to the meeting of the Shadow Dragon, rather than join and compress shadows on the hilt, Kai frees shadows that have on the body, from the wrists. The more magical energy Kai has the greater the amount of shadows that he can release the body, and even releasing many shadows it requires great control over them or else you may end up destroying his hands. White Spells *'White Dragon's Roar' (白竜の咆哮 Hakuryū no Hōkō): By concentrating many light in his mouth, Kai can compress them and then throws them in an attack that increases in size and power with the distance. This is the second attack (like the Shadow Dragon's Roar) with increased range after the White Shadow Dragon's Roar. As opposed to his normal attacks, the white Dragon's Roar gets bigger and stronger depending on the distance to the goal. One of the strongest attacks Kai, the White Dragon's roar is almost as strong as the roar of a real dragon. With the rise of magic power of Kai this attack was becoming stronger, bigger and with an even greater destructive power. *'White Dragon's Sword' (白竜の刃 Hakuryū no Yaiba): Concentrating light in his right hand, Kai molds them to create a giant and unbreakable sword that can be used to create other attacks. When Kai uses this sword all his attacks are twice as strong and catch up with them also increases, this sword can only create light attacks, although the White Dragon's Roar can't be created with the sword. Despite being a secondary spell invented by Kai the White Dragon's sword is his light most used spell and almost every other spells are made with the sword. *'White Dragon's Slash' (白竜の斬撃 Hakuryū no Zangeki): A basic spell Kai that he uses with the White Dragon's Sword. This spell consists of a large attack of light that can cut through even the toughest barrier. This attack is quite simple being just a cut, one can easily divert him without problems. One of the easiest ways to counteract this attack is launching a coup the same size which will make the two cancel each other out. This attack unlike shadow version lacks derived techniques to contradict the biggest flaw instead this attack is much faster and can be used in melee combat causing less damage to the opponent. *'White Dragon's Crescent Moon' (白竜の彎月月 Hakuryū no Wangetsu Tsuki): One of the strongest attacks Kai, the Crescent Moon is to concentrate a large amount of light on the body of Kai and then launch the light all at once in a big cut similar to slash. As the attack progresses the size and also fairly fast, but in contradiction of Slash Kai can change the direction and stop him to grow more if he want. Kai has learned to use this magic during the four years that he was coaching, before that he doesn't get to control his attacks as well as to can change the direction and control of a size easily. *'White Dragon's Shooting' (白竜の射撃 Hakuryū no Shageki): The shooting of the Dragon of light is the strongest proximity attack Kai, with a very fast movement of the sword, he creates a beam of light amazingly fast, strong and able to easily drill someone. This attack was created to keep the opponent and destroy walls, barriers. After some time Kai decided to use him in fights due to great destructive power of the attack. *'White Dragon's Fang' (白竜の牙 Hakuryū no Kiba): A basic spell created by Kai for use with the white sword, it is the opposite of the White Dragon's Slash that is a long-range attacks. The claw is only used on short distance and can only be used with the White Dragon's Sword. This attack is quite strong and being cut by him cause considerable damage, This spell is basically the accumulation of light at the tip of the sword of light and strike the opponent in order to cut it. White Shadow Spells *'White Shadow Dragon's Roar' (白影竜の咆哮 Hakueiryū no Hōkō): *'White Shadow Dragon's Black Hole' (白影竜の黒穴 Hakueiryū no Kuro Ana): *'White Shadow Dragon's Sword' (白影竜の刃 Hakueiryū no Yaiba): Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): Drive Drive (ドライブ Doraibu): Drive, a Subspecies Magic, is a type of Magic-amplification technique used by Third Generation Dragon Slayers that brings out the true power of their capabilities as a user of Dragon Slayer Magic, excluding the power boost granted by Dragon Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing the user's physical prowess to a degree, particularly the user's speed. The Drive spell is exclusive to Third-Generation Dragon Slayers; and as the name indicates, it is activated via some kind of mechanism; in this case, Drive is initiated by harnessing the power of the Dragon Slayer Lacrima which is embedded within the user's body. Upon command, the Lacrima begins to distribute the Dragon Slayer Magic Particles stored within the crystalline orb at a swifter pace, accelerating the output and flow of magic from the Lacrima to the user's body in order to enhance all of their fortes, increasing the strength, speed, and potential that the user possesses tenfold, allowing them to take on even foes much more powerful than themselves; entering a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability as their element cloaks around them. While in this state, the user demonstrates heightened reflexes and extremely quick information processing, and it amplifies the powers of their Dragon Slayer Magic without exhausting themselves. This state grants the user the ability to perform new spells; as well as making their pre-existing spells far more powerful, with various users only employing several skills only while in Drive. The Drive spell harnesses "the power that kills Dragons"; at least according to the words of the first users, the Sabertooth Twin Dragons; whom are actually noted to be rather weak compared to their First-Generation counterparts. However, in the hands of an actually capable Dragon Slayer, the Drive spell would be capable of allowing the user to dish out some serious damage. However, the uprise of magical energy could easily obliterate the user or severely damage their body, if harnessed for too long. In the case of a Dual Element Dragon Slayer, whom are modified Third Generation Dragon Slayers, the Lacrima embedded within their body would only enhance their natural element (aka the one taught by the dragon). Shadow Drive Shadow Drive (シャドウ・ドライブ, Shadō Doraibu): Shadow Drive is Kai's Drive which is utilized by only Third Generation Dragon Slayers due to the lacrima that is implanted within their body. The Kai is unlike any other dragon slayers, normally an aura surrounds the user and in some cases also scales. In the case of Kai he physically changes dramatically and some traces of his personality also change. Kai's hair becomes black and longer, the trunk is with black tattoos and covered by black flames. He has a kind of grey armor covering his top half of his body except his left arm and eyes. The magical aura is completely black similar to black flames and his right-hand man frees the flames in the shape of a black sword. When Kai's armor begins to crumble means that his magical energy is running out what symbolizes that the drive is almost over. By entering this mode the attributes of Kai increased more than ten-fold, but this causes him to spend an amount of magical energy unimaginable when the effect is almost over Kai starts to use your reservations without even knowing, which causes him to have a rest during a long time after you use the drive. Now he can use the drive for five hours straight and just need to rest for one hour maximum. Dragon Force Dragon Force (龍力 (ドラゴンフォース) Doragon Fōsu): When a Dragon Slayer enters Dragon Force, they effectively turn into a humanoid Dragon, gaining reptilian scales and traits, such as further elongated, and sharper, canines and scale-like patterns on their skin. According to Zero, Dragon Force is the final, most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain; granting them power comparable to that which a real Dragon possesses: the power to utterly destroy everything. Gallery shadow roar.png|Shadow Dragon's Roar shadow slash.jpg|Shadow Dragon's Slash shadow crushing slash.png|Shadow Dragon's Crushing Slash shadow impact slash.jpg|Shadow Dragon's Impact Slash shadow fang.jpg|Shadow Dragon's Fang shadow black hole.jpg|Shadow Dragon's Black Hole shadow meeting.png|Shadow Dragon's Meeting shadow freedom.png|Shadow dragon's Freedom shadow giant wave.png|Shadow Dragon's Giant Wave shadow sword.jpg|Shadow Dragon's Sword Getsuga_tensho_on_kugo.png|White Dragon's Roar shadow drive.jpg|Shadow Drive Trivia Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Magic and Abilities